


Podfic - Does She Go Dum-Di-Di

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy's first time. Well, Clarke's first time. Bellamy's first time with Clarke. He might be nervous.





	Podfic - Does She Go Dum-Di-Di

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Does She Go Dum-Di-Di?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984166) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> From A/N: "Also, again, Clarke is seventeen, which I'm not sure really requires the underage tag but, eh, better safe than sorry."
> 
> I second that. 
> 
> Also, heads up - this was done for the podfic bingo square "record with breaths." Not how I normally do, and I think that I don't breathe audibly *that* much (habit of breathing shallow when recording), but if that's something you hate in podfic, maybe not your jam, this one.

[Click here](http://bit.ly/2hp78ES) to download from Dropbox.


End file.
